Galeria:Fineasz Flynn
thumb|right|260px Fineasz Flynn jest chłopcem z rodziny Flynn. Jest synem Lindy Flynn i pasierbem Lawrence'a Fletchera. Ma siostręFretkę i przyrodniego brata Ferba. Jest przyjacielem Buforda, Baljeet'a i Izabeli, która jest w nim zakochana. Jest optymistą. Fineasz ciągle spogląda na jaśniejszą stronę sprawy. Jest również bardzo inteligentny i twórczy, przez co buduje niezwykle dużo wynalazków razem ze swoim przyrodnim bratem. Łączy go silna więź ze swoim dziobakiem, Pepe, ale jest nieświadomy, że jest on tajnym agentem. Aby powrócić na stronę bohatera, kilknij tutaj. Sezon 1 741px-Photos for scanning.jpg 742px-Too many plans.jpg 739px-Did you like your birthday present-.jpg 739px-Possibilities.jpg 739px-Their idea.jpg 739px-This is yours.jpg 739px-Candace Loses Her Head title card.jpg 740px-Ice cream on Phineas's head.jpg RagingBully.jpg Evander trains Phineas.jpg 740px-Mr Slushy Dawg Googolplex Mall.jpg 740px-Timing melting ice cream.jpg 740px-Watching The Swamp Monster of Danville.jpg 740px-Rats, spiders, and snakes.jpg 740px-Sorry that monkey-cam didn't work out.jpg 740px-Ginger whispers to Phineas.jpg 740px-That's serendipitous.jpg 740px-Home movie set.jpg 739px-Guess we're walkin'.jpg 739px-Phineas playing guitar while racing.jpg 739px-That helmet looks so manly.jpg 739px-Phineas being interviewed.jpg 739px-I got your pit crew.jpg 740px-Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew-.jpg 739px-Boys' hair switched.jpg 739px-Ferb built this remote.jpg 740px-We're retiring!.jpg 740px-ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg 555px-Tearing up the contract.jpg Phinbella!.png 740px-Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg 741px-GitcheeGitcheeGoo.png 740px-Flop Starz.jpg 740px-If summer only lasted one day.png 740px-KidsInBeachwear.jpg PhineasSurfing.jpg Boys hula dancing.jpg LetsGetThisBeachPartyStarted.jpg 750px-PhineasIsabella25.jpg PhineasFerbBeach.jpg Boys relaxing under tree.jpg 739px-Smell the peanut butter.jpg 740px-Track layer.jpg 739px-First Where's Perry.jpg 740px-Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg 739px-Do you like it.jpg 744px-State Fair coaster 1.jpg 739px-We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg Phineas2.jpg 740px-First_dance_routine_2 (1).jpg 549px-Hovercraft_lounge_chair.jpg 740px-Too_much_coffee.jpg 741px-Turning_on_their_creators_3.jpg 742px-If_only_we_had_some_sort_of_device.jpg 741px-Defeated_by_Doppelgangers!.png Fabric_heart_chain.jpg 739px-Looking_in_the_fun_house_mirror.jpg 742px-Phineas_on_Sewer.png 740px-Forever_Summer_mag_cover.png Phineas_cowboy.jpg 741px-PF_Snowboarding.jpg Snowboard_Champions.jpg 740px-Best_S'Winter_day_ever.jpg 555px-Phineas_shaking_Ferb.jpg 555px-Candace_on_catapult.jpg 555px-He_must've_been_lighter.jpg 112049_0092_pre-500x281.jpg Mummy_emcee.jpg Hi,_Mummy.jpg Running_from_the_mummy (1).jpg Mummy_Candace_chases_the_boys.jpg 627px-Actually.jpg 620px-Phineas_as_Captain_Kirk.jpg 627px-That's_classified_information.jpg 740px-Space_Laser-inator_-_cropped.jpg 740px-Well,_this_can't_be_right.jpg New_hit_of_the_toy_season.jpg 740px-YouCanHaveMyUnderpants.png 740px-FiresideGirlsCheer.png 740px-Candace_crying_into_a_t-shirt.png 741px-PhineasIsabella39.png Phineas_in_GTBOMF.jpg 740px-InflatableFerb.png 804px-Campers_at_the_cabin.png 804px-Perrylipstick.png It's_a_Mud,_Mud,_Mud,_Mud_World_title_card.jpg 803px-Singing_Truck_Drivin'_Girl.jpg 603px-Boys_serving_mom_breakfast.jpg World's_greatest_mom_birthday_card.jpg 803px-Candace_singing_'I_Love_You,_Mom'_with_herself.png FSG_badges.jpg Sub.jpg 804px-WeHadADogNamedBucky.png 804px-Let's_fix_us_a_time_machine.png 804px-You_broke_the_exhibit.png 804px-No_sudden_movements.png 804px-Phineas_and_Ferb_catch_up_with_Candace.png 804px-Turtle_safety_helmets.png 804px-We'll_never_get_back_home.png 804px-Practicing_patience.png 804px-Where's_the_rescue_party_you_sent_for.png Phineas_and_Isabella_2.jpg 804px-TakeItAwayFerb.png Sezon 2 740px-Season_2_smiling.jpg 740px-Realizing_why_the_camera_was_destroyed.jpg 555px-Boys_with_Lake_Nose_Monster.jpg It_Found_Us.JPG The_Lake_Nose_Monster_is_Easier_to_Find_Than_Perry.JPG 740px-Nosey_out_of_zinc.jpg 741px-Animal_translator.jpg 740px-Phineas_on_fire.jpg 740px-Phineas_talks_aglets.jpg 742px-Phineas_and_his_Aglet_Awareness_Ribbon.jpg E.jpg 740px-Baljeet_Signal.jpg 740px-PandFElixir.jpg 740px-Backyard_Aquarium_title_card_-_alternate.jpg 740px-Aquarium_blueprint.jpg 740px-Phineas_and_Goldie.jpg 555px-Get_Perry_out_of_the_cabinet.jpg 555px-Boys_eat_gelatin.jpg 740px-Bouncing_gelatin.png PhineasIntroduceCandace.png Meeting Xavier and Fred.jpg 555px-Boys_having_fun_with_gelatin.jpg 555px-Mixing_the_gelatin_-_Phineas_and_Ferb.jpg 740px-LivingGelatin.jpg 740px-Squirting_the_gelatin_monster.jpg Fineaszquiz.PNG PhineasMeetDennis.jpg Phineas-and-ferb 009.jpg Sezon 3 Phineas_with_Camera.jpg Ferb_Tickling_Phineas.jpg What's_the_Matter.jpg 543px-Racing_sound.jpg 724px-Does_that_mean_we_can_go_to_the_movies-.jpg 724px-Phineas_Noooo.jpg Phineas-ferb-birthday-clip-o-rama-04.jpg Actress_and_sally_in_backyard.jpg Phineas-ferb-birthday-clip-o-rama-05.jpg PnF_2.png 726px-Phineas_dancing_in_space.jpg 724px-Giggle.jpg 729px-Candace_Disconnected_Image5.jpg 730px-Candace_Disconnected_Image6.jpg 799px-Bad_Hair_Day_Image9.jpg 723px-Bad_Hair_Day_Image29.jpg 723px-Bad_Hair_Day_Image31.jpg 799px-Bad_Hair_Day_Image42.jpg 723px-Meatloaf_Surprise_Image11.jpg 723px-Meatloaf_Surprise_Image12.jpg 723px-Meatloaf_Surprise_Image16.jpg 723px-Meatloaf_Surprise_Image17.jpg 726px-Phineas_and_Ferb_Interrupted_Image16.jpg 726px-Phineas_and_Ferb_Interrupted_Image36.jpg 802px-Phineas_and_Ferb_Interrupted_Image140.jpg 742px-Pass_it_to_Ferb!_Pass_it_to_Ferb!.JPG Ferblatin snake.JPG 640px-326a - Scored.jpg 326a - Gear Up.jpg 326a - Ginger Hits It.jpg hat.PNG Snapshot20120814175812.jpg Sezon 4 MindSharePromoTwo (1).jpg Mind Share title card.jpg Tumblr mkexghTPub1rmra37o1 1280.png Backyard Hodge Podge (song).jpg Birthday for Isabella revealed.jpg We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg Just Desserts title card.jpg Phineas and Ferb - Knot My Problem (Disney Channel Replay Spain - Episode 4x07 A).jpg Phineas and Isabella in a limo.JPG Phineas and Isabella on a 'Date'.JPG Ferb Knows!.JPG Don't look nothing to see here.jpg But Phineas all I really wanted is.jpg BurfordbaggedIsabella.jpg P07-14-13 16.44.jpg Surfing Asteroids.jpg Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze PJChCBTzT9.jpg phinpepferb.PNG PJChCBTzT10.jpg 3.png 640px-Phineas_looking_at_Perry.JPG Przechwytywanie33.PNG 802px-AtSD_E3_pictures_14.jpg pepeifin.PNG 302791 256564607699441 231798080176094 871283 4450243 n.jpg ATSDdeltedscene.jpg|Ze sceny usuniętej 640px-TheNightsAreShorter.jpg 640px-PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg 631px-Phineas summer.jpg.png 640px-311239 114072888697498 100002843614467 72975 1218499858 n.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.jpg 640px-Open-the-portal.jpg 640px-AtSD DXD promo 12.jpg ATSD_Pic8.png 640px-ATSD Pic2.png Afa95cc35b.jpeg pepepep.PNG Ip.jpg po pocałunku.PNG KickItUpaNotch3.jpg 640px-Ending kiuan.jpg Fineasz i Ferb: Gwiezdne wojny S04E49 Nie denerwuj dziewczyny.jpg S04E49 Fineasz z Izą i płytka.jpg S04E49 Coś się kroi.jpg S04E49 Pocałunek.jpg S04E49 Reakcja Fineasza na pocałunek.jpg Czas dojrzeć Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m36s92.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m34s78.png P&F's bedroom, 10 years later.jpg It s act your age by bloodvampiregirl-d7uued9.jpg Act your age phineas y ferb part 6 by thomarie 05 mia-d7vcg61.jpg Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns.jpg Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns again.jpg Act Your Age Russian version.jpg 1610790_304388116407043_4923769146439572670_n.jpg Tumblr na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go3 250.png Toddler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Preschooler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Kid Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Tween Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Capture10.png Tumblr na8kjt0kqb1rqgk0co5 500.jpg Capture5.png tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go5_500.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h25m11s186.png Capture6.png Adult Phineas and Isabella Blush.png Adult Phineas and Isabella Hug.png Finbella.png Adult Phineas and Isabella Love Gaze.png Adult Phineas and Isabella Kiss.png Adult_Phineas_and_Isabella_Kiss_Again.png Inne obrazy Phineas Smiling.png Phineas Flynn.png 20110624121900!Phineas Flynn5.jpg 337px-Phineas tree.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci